


Foolish Boy

by summerdayghost



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Superman (Comics), Superman/Batman (Comics), World's Finest (Comics)
Genre: Dark, Disturbing Themes, Established Relationship, M/M, Psychopathology & Sociopathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1888617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark pretended he didn't notice something was wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foolish Boy

Bruce had a terrible habit of looking at Clark. Not looking. Staring. Bruce would stare with just a little bit too much intensity and for just a few seconds too long.

Clark was just a little unnerved by this. Who wouldn't be disturbed by the sensation of their boyfriend dissecting them with their eyes?

When Clark decided to ask Bruce about it Bruce's lips curled up into what could technically be called a smile (despite the fact that it was obviously a phony) as he said, "I guess I was just thinking about how much I love you." Liar.

Bruce leaned over and gave Clark a small peck on the cheek.

Clark choose to believe Bruce's bullshit. To pretend that Bruce knew what caring was. To imagine Bruce still had a soul. Foolish boy.

Denial may be darling, but it is also dangerous. The previous statement about Clark being a foolish boy has been revoked. He is a total dumbass.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few months ago instead of paying attention in science class while sleep deprived because I stayed up late researching antisocial personality disorder. I hope you liked it. Thank you for reading.


End file.
